Tradewinds
by a-little-crazy
Summary: Tenten is the notorious captain of the Kyuubi and has thrown herself into the thick of world politics. Alongside her crew and first-mate she manages to seduce, kill, or robb leading figures of the world to achieve her dream, robbing the Royal House


**Author's Note: Hey this is my new story so tell me what you think. I know this chapter is kinda sketchy but it is the prologue so please bear with me and read it. I really appreciate feedback so R&R s'il vous plait. Anyway this a story about Tenten and will eventually probably be TentenxSasuke but it will take time for that to happen. So tell me what you think and read it!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters**

* * *

Tenten's POV

You know that feeling of dread you get when you know something bad is going to happen? That inevitable occurrence that will ultimately shatter you into pieces? The cold shivers crawling up your spine in tense anticipation and gnats fluttering in your stomach, that is how I feel right about now. The man that I have been seeing the last couple months is arriving for his daily 'release'. I have no idea how I ended up in this position but I guess I deserve it for all the things I have done. Simple reconnaissance for my more, political side of life, has turned into a deeper level of deception and long nights of passion. No one has any idea of what I am up to, they have no reason to question my loyalty and are in no position to even think they have the right to question me. Oh I guess I should explain who exactly I am. I am Tenten, just Tenten for reasons of anonymity, and I currently reside as Captain of the Kyuubi. My crew and I are pirates but we also have our other uses which is why I am where I am, acting like a bar whore.

This man, the bane of our existence has bedded me more times than I care to repeat yet there's more to it than sex. I know he knows something and he realizes the same about me. I know his name, rank, and affiliation but he knows nothing of me or my legacy. At 19 I am wanted for more crimes than any other pirate since Orochimaru. But I was broken out of my reverie by the raven haired man. He casually walked by sliding his hand down the dip of my back indicating he was ready. I raised and walked out the back entrance of the tavern where he was waiting. The air was chilly but the sky was clear, his countenance was the same as usual with empty onyx eyes boring into my honey brown ones. Within moments I was enveloped by his muscular arms and shoved against the stone wall beside where I has previously stood. My ragged breathing was made more difficult by the corset I was wearing, my breasts felt trapped by the material but my legs felt the cool air as my skirt became bunched at my waist. His hands were entwined in my hair as I fumbled with mine to undo his belt but the darkness around us made it difficult. As I became more frustrated I simply slid my hand in. He grunted with every stroke until he abruptly pulled away. I looked up and saw a man staring at us but blanched when I realized who it was.

"Tenten is that you?" the man asked poignantly but I began stagger away with wide eyes. Both men looked at me awaiting my answer but I turned around and bolted but slowly the raven haired man caught up to me in another alley.

"So your name is Tenten? That sounds strangely familiar. Who was that man that knew you?" he asked calmly while studying my face for and lies I could come up with. I thought fast and knew I couldn't reveal the truth.

"Itachi, I lied a bit when I told you about myself. That man that stumbled upon us, well he is my fiancé. I haven't been home for a couple months and he has been searching for me since I left," I took a deep breath while twirling a strand of hair around my finger. I looked up with the best pleading eyes I could, "Please don't be mad, love. There's a reason I haven't gone back to him" As I finished my plea I ran another hand down his chest stopping at the buckle. His breath hitched and I knew I had him. All I needed were a few more finer details and I could quit the charade of the lovesick slut who left her fiancé for the first attractive male she saw. I realized then that I lacked a surname to attach to Itachi.

"Love, what is your surname?" I asked while caressing his arm. He looked down at me determining how much damage it could do to tell me. I assume i was deemed innocent enough when her replied.

"Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi"

I was then that i realized some serious issues were about to arise and the feelings from earlier came back.

* * *

Shikamaru's POV

_That woman will be the death of me..._

I couldn't wait for her to return. The rest of the crew was beginning to get restless and they were running out of things to do. The _Kyuubi _was a legend not something to be anchored for months at a time yet here we are trapped while Tenten does god knows what. As a captain she was rather irresponsible which is why i was first-mate but in battle she was ferocious. Her unrivaled accuracy alone was enough to put her on a list of people to stay away from but that accompanied by dueling skills and blatant disregard for her safety secured her role as number one most wanted. I knew she was gathering information on the Akatsuki but i doubted it took 2 months. I already charted out our routes for when she came back and had a plan to infiltrate the royal house, our soon to be crowning achievement. If she didn't return soon we would risk a prime opportunity. But i guess I'll learn of her whereabouts soon enough.

"Shikamaru, one of the men say the saw Captain with a man on the mainland!" a crew member rushed in yelling. I took me a moment to process the information. They had to be crazy, Tenten already had a man.


End file.
